Reapers of Grim
by JadeSachaHedgehog
Summary: Harry leads the Reapers of Grim and they have to go back in time. Set after 5th year were Sirius doesn't die and goes through time skips during 6th year. Until 7th year where they go back in time. Who are the Reapers of Grim? A.U
1. Chapter 1

Please note that Dumbledore died instead of Sirius in the department of mysteries at the hand of Voldemort. During Harry's 5th year.

 **Prologue**

Lily's P.O.V

The night everyone lost hope, started with the death of a leader. Many people thought the war was won; that Voldemort won. My team of resistance was one of two groups who fought back. Our group is a team of fighters whom most people fear. If our guardians' knew it was us who were part go the Reapers of Grim; while lets just say them not knowing is best. They say we are too young to fight in the Order and if they knew that the darkest group of fighters for the light side was made up of six sixteen year olds, two fifteen year olds, and six eighteen year olds would shock them to say the least. Now you might be asking what is the Order and the Reapers of Grim. The Order of the Phoenix was founded during the first war against Voldemort. it is currently made up of Minerva (Minnie) McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Molly Arthur Bill and Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora (Tonks) Tonks, Fleur Weasley née Delacour, and Rubeus (Hagrid) Hagrid. The Reapers of Grim is group we founded to fight Voldemort during the war now. Our guardians, family members, and Order members mean to protect us but; they can't we are already a part of it. My parents died during the first war saving my younger brother. My brother and my fiancés is uncle's were killed during the first war. Neville's parents were tortured to insanity. Hermione's a muggle-born whom the Death Eaters want dead. Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George are apart of the biggest family of Blood Traitors. Not to mention Hermione is engaged to Ron. Ginny is engaged to my brother whom Voldemort personally wants dead. I'm engaged to Fred and Angelina to George. Draco is a traitor to the Death Eaters; not to mention a blood traitor and a traitor to his family. Luna's engaged to Draco and Hannah's engaged to Neville. We've known each other for a while. We started training the year before what would have been my fifth year at Hogwarts had I decided to leave Winter. Along with my team and friends Claire and Bendi. I met Fred and George when we were thirteen. They were lost in the woods near my house. I lead them back through the woods to the town and they invited me over. I agreed. From there I met Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Harry. I was shocked to say the least when I met Harry and a secret my "dad" kept spilled out. He never told me I had a brother. Rather then confronting him we kept it a secret. Everything that was said and learned stayed quiet. I don't think they ever found out that we know. Which is a little crazy; but nice, we learned many things during that time.


	2. Chapter 2

CRASH! I leap from my bed and grabbed my bag from my bedside. I put it on; grabbing my wand I raced down the stairs to see my godfather or "dad" fighting a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback. The minute I see him I spring into action sending curses and hexes his way. That's when I see the time and here the people coming down the path. I raced the door to find my path blocked by Greyback. So I send an electric shock to him and he dropped. Then I pulled the door open for my boyfriend and his friend. They were walking me to my bus station so I can get on my school bus. "Hey love," I say cheekily while batting my eyelashes and coming closer for a kiss. The kiss was full of emotion and passion that I forgot what just happened. When I remembered I pulled away quickly and look behind me. Greyback was gone.

"What's wrong love," my boyfriend asks?

"Greyback," I whisper. They hiss. "Come in," I say while scanning the woods around me. They come in then I pull the door closed and had a sound barrier in the room where in. Then I go over to my dad knocked out on the floor. I levitate him to the sofa that luckily wasn't destroyed and concentrate. A pink aura surrounds him healing his injuries. "Rennervate," the spell I cast worked and he woke up with a groan. "Dad? Are you alright? Do you want me to stay? Get on the bus," I question.

He looks up at me and answers "no go on I'll be o.k. You need to go or you're going to be late," I nod and start to head to the door Fred and George following me. I undo the barriers "bye! See you later," I called as we left. I look at my watch which reads three minutes to ten. I suck in a breath and flash my famous Potter's grin with Evans' glint "race you to the bus stop," I yelled as I was running down the path to town. The twins never backed down to a challenge and sprinted after me. We arrive at the bus stop two minutes later; them panting but on time. "I win," I shout while they pant.

"Did not," they say together.

"Did too," I hissed back at them as I stuck out my tongue at them as Claire and Bengi walk over to me.

"Why are you almost late Lils," Claire questions me looking concerned.

"Greyback attacked my house this morning," I answer and she rushes over to hug me.

"Are you and Remus alright," Bengi asks.

"Yeah fine," I check my watch and turn to see the Rockin' bus driver waiting. I hold up one finger and he nods. I turn to Fred and kiss him as Claire and Bengi head to the bus. As we pull apart I whisper "I love you."

He whispers back "I love you too," then he lets me go I hug George and say "goodbye," to him than race towards the bus. Just as I reach it I turn back blowing a kiss to them; then I'm gone. On the way back to school with my two best friends. Who are of course arguing. I sigh them smirk and then scream "would you just kiss already!" Everybody looks at me and laughs just as the bus turns into a Muggle dance club. They look at me upset but blushing. I push their heads together and they kiss. I let go and they still kiss. I grin heading to the DJ station; looking at everyone I ask "any requests?"

"Dollhouse," someone shouts at me. I, of course, comply with finding the track. As it starts I pick up the mic and get ready to sing. Then I begin…

The dancing crowd applauds and I find a track to play so I can dance as well, but I always sing one song of mine at the beginning of the trip to and from the school for my peers. While the track plays I went with Claire and Bengi.

🎤Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family  
When you walk away, it's when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
Mom, please wake up  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis  
No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)🎤

"What's going on," Bengi questions. I glance around then I pull out my wand casting privacy charms.

"Lily," Claire asks lightly.

I sigh again "we may not be able to stay long at school..." I trailed off and stared into space.

"Lily, what is it? Is everything and one alright," Claire questions.

I snap out of my trance saying "sorry I'm just worried about this year. I have a bad feeling."

"What's the plan," inquires Bengi.

"Well, we have the maps. I suggest we take private studies this year. Also, we need to be ready to go at a moments notice. So that means we only have out what we need at the time. We never just leave our stuff alone. Someone meaning Me to be ready to shrink our stuff. So we can go. Our room will be practical. Bunks in one wall with trunks below ready to be stepped on to get down. The rest of our stuff gathered to go. It will be open with a kitchen and training center. Blocked off potion's lab, closet, and two bathrooms. In the closet will be things we don't immediately need. Including ball gowns, dresses, and other 'fun' or formal clothes. Makeup will be kept on a self between our beds; ready to be packed. Backpacks hung on the wall in between beds also ready to be packed to go," I looked at my best friends smiling sadly. We have been through a lot together and now a war is one of them. "Is Fleur and Gabrielle joining us this year?"

"No, but Fleur is teaching Gabrielle at home to be safe and ready to fight easier," Claire tells us.

I nod understanding "so we need to go to the library to check out all the books we don't have and copy the text for our own library."

"You are doing that one by yourselves girls," Bengi states quite forcefully.

I smirk at Claire "unless you 'girlfriend' forces you to come and help us," I reply flippantly to him.

"What do you mean Lils," Bengi questions me.

"She means to imply that we will be dating," Claire answers. Bengi looks shocked and I smirk with Claire.

"So we good with the plan," I look at them and they nod. I nod back taking down the privacy charms saying "let's go party!" We raced to the dance floor starting to dance. Three hours later I left the dance floor and sat down. Looking at the clock finding that we were half an hour away from the school. Then my familiar Nova appeared in the middle of the dance floor. I jump up and run over room her because she was giving her warning  
We started taking in Phoenix.

Translation

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Death Eaters in Hogsmeade," Nova replies.

"Where else?"

"Around your school and more wolf's then normal."

"St. Mungo's and the Ministry?"

"No none there."

"Go back and update me on what's going on and let me know what's happening there. Then cheek the Hogwarts Express. Talk to my brother tell him to stop the train. Then go back to Hogsmeade and then come here to tell me an update. Can you remember all that Nova?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

End of Translation

Everyone's staring at me and I ignore them to look at Claire and Bengi. Then I say "DE in H-ME." Nova then appears again.

Translation

"More and more arriving," Nova tells me.

End of Translation

Nova disappears and I look worried. I wait. Then for the third time, Nova appears.

Translation

"I think Voldemort's there now," Nova says shocking me.

"Tell them to stop the train now if they haven't already. Then cheek Kings Cross if it's clear tell them to turn the train around and go back then stay at Kings Cross. If DE's appear then tell them to stop in the middle of KC and H-ME." I order.

End of Translation

Nova then vanishes. I look at Claire and Bengi saying "everyone please sit down," they all head to their seats complaining. I turn off the music. Opening the door between us and the driver.

"What is it," he asks me.

"There's more wolf's and some Death Eaters in the woods," I say to him.

"Alright thanks," he says while he flips some switches. I close the door heading back to my seat in the student area.

Then I say to the students "the Death Eaters and wolves are planning something and are increasing numbers around our school." The next part I say quietly to Claire and Bengi "they are also gathering in Hogsmeade."

"What's the plan, Lil," Bengi inquires.

"Get to the school, but be ready to help my brother," I reply to home and Claire. They nod to me. Sitting in the front seats I yell "buckle up." It was then something hit the bus and we jolted. I look back to my friends nervous as the bus speed up to reach the school faster. The bus rocked and jumped. It was like a dangerous roller coaster. This went on for another five minutes till we reached the school. The bus doors open and Headmistress Cadence enters. My team and I unbuckled and go towards her.

"I suppose you were the ones to give the warning," she asks us.

"Yes," then I ask in a quieter voice "may we go to our dorm it's very important." She nods at us then I whisper "if we aren't in our rooms then we will be back soon." Then I race after Claire and Bengi who already left to our dorm rooms.


End file.
